


Resisting Temptation

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Community: fic_promptly, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Self-Denial, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo learned early that resisting temptation was the safest option, but now he's starting to wonder whether he wants to keep resisting the temptation that is Dee Laytner.





	Resisting Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo, With strong temptations come strong anxieties,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga and up to Vol. 6.

Ryo had leaned at an early age that it was best to resist temptation; any time he didn’t, he usually wound up regretting it. Like the day he’d given in to the long held desire to climb right to the top of the big tree in his backyard, then found he couldn’t get down again. His dad had to borrow a ladder and climb up to get him, as if he was a stranded cat.

Or the time he’d seen his mother’s freshly baked cookies, hadn’t been able to resist sampling one, and had burned his mouth so painfully… well, eating ice cream to soothe the burn had been good so perhaps that wasn’t the best example. How about the time he’d freewheeled down a really steep hill and hit a tree at the bottom? That had left him with his first concussion, bruises and scrapes, and a busted front wheel. It had taken a whole month’s allowance, plus extra chores, to get it fixed. Doing what he should do instead of what he was tempted to do was obviously a lot safer, so by the time he was twelve, and feeling practically like a grown-up, he’d come to the conclusion that temptations of any kind were best ignored.

As he’d grown older and started to realise he was physically attracted to boys more than to girls, he’d treated that as just another temptation to be avoided. Instead he’d done what was expected of a teenage boy and dated girls. It had worked after a fashion; he’d been just like all his friends, a perfectly unremarkable teenager, no different than any other. He’d played soccer, joined the track team, talked about cars, and sport, and girls… He’d fitted in seamlessly, and yet still something horrible had happened; his parents had been murdered and he’d become an orphan. 

After that, he’d played it safer than ever, choosing a path in life and sticking to it; he was going to be a cop and solve his parents’ murder. That wasn’t a temptation; it was a career choice, and a good one. He liked to think his parents would have been as proud of him as his aunt and uncle were.

Now he’d achieved his goal, he was a detective investigating serious crimes, but over the past few months he’d found himself faced with the biggest temptation of his entire life in the form of his brash and very attractive male partner. Dee was openly bisexual, and for some reason unknown to Ryo, seemed to be intent on seducing him. Did the other detective somehow know about his secret and long buried attraction to men? Just the thought scared Ryo half to death.

He did his best to resist, fighting off his partner’s advances, often with the help of his foster son, and yet no matter what Ryo said, or how hard Bikky kicked him, Dee’s interest never waned. If anything, Ryo’s resistance just served to inflame the other man’s desires further, making him all the more determined to get Ryo into bed. Worse, temptation grew in Ryo stronger than it ever had before, and with every kiss, every touch, he could feel his resistance starting to crumble. It was making him jumpy and anxious.

Ryo knew from experience that giving in to temptation was a bad idea, nothing good had ever come of it in the past, and yet more and more he found himself wondering, ‘What if I did? What would it be like?’ Dee was so skilled… The first time he’d kissed Ryo it had awoken a fire inside him and every subsequent kiss had added fuel to the flames. Despite his determination to resist, Ryo wanted more; temptation was blurring common sense and in time might well eclipse it altogether. 

He wished he knew what to do.

The End


End file.
